


Money

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Sarah is a woman of many secrets and many talents.





	Money

“If you went to the market and came back with more money than you’d left with, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Katherine said admirably one day, as she was helping Sarah put away a sack full of groceries. Money for household necessities was kept in a jar by the door, which both women contributed to, and Katherine could not help but wonder at how much food Sarah had come home with while paying so little.

“Are you asking for an exclusive interview about my talents?” Sarah asked. Katherine knew that Sarah was teasing her, because she always wore her sweetest and most mild expression when she did, and she always looked up a few seconds later to make sure that Katherine had caught the joke. This time around, Katherine was ready with a quick kiss the moment that Sarah turned towards her.

“I’d like the opportunity to pry your secrets out of you, if you’d let me.”

Sarah smiled at that. Katherine could see the dimple that appeared on the left side of her face when she was biting her cheek to keep from laughing. “Some of these things will spoil if I don’t put them in the icebox,” Sarah reminded. “Just give me a few minutes, then I’m yours.”


End file.
